To Have a Fox Inside You
by Loner Kid
Summary: In order to save Naruto, Kyuubi transported himself into a Naruto from a parallel universe. However, in this universe, there are no ninjas, and the 'Naruto' has a brother who is a mafia boss.


**ANNOUNCEMENT in my profile!**

**To Have a Fox Inside You**

**By: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **In order to save Naruto, Kyuubi transported himself into a Naruto from a parallel universe. However, in this universe, there are no ninjas, and the 'Naruto' has a brother who is a mafia boss. PS: The title is really random = =

**Disclaimer: **KHR and Naruto are both not mine.

* * *

**Updated: Feb. 17, 2014. 7:28 PM**

**Chapter 1 A Voice**

-In another world-

"S-sasuke.." Naruto muttered. His eyes half-lidded and he could barely see through his blurry vision. He could see a figure crouching over him and said.

"I told you I would never return to Konoha, dobe. Konoha is the cause of my clan's massacre, and I will bring it to its downfall." The figure, now recognizing as Sasuke, smirked and stood up. "Maybe I should leave you here to die huh? I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave this world yet, so I won't end your life right this second. Be grateful for it..." He then walked away.

Gasping, Naruto tried to turn over, but he could barely move a limb. He could feel tiredness taking over him, and the last thing he remember was Kyuubi saying..

_Stay awake you brat! Don't you dare close your eyes! Do..ose..pe...ey..s..._

And no more.

-Naruto's POV (for this chapter only)-

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna."

BOOM!

Crack.

"AHH! What'd you do that for, Reborn!"

"It's time for school."

"It's only six-thirty!"

"10 warm-up laps before school."

"HIEEEE!"

Click. Boom. Boom.

"HIEEEEEEE! I'll do it! I'LL DO IT!"

As usual, the morning chaos took place. I couldn't help but groaned as I propped myself up and yelled, "will you all shut the HELL UP!"

Silence.

But an explosion noise quickly sounded in the front lawn.

"JUUDAIME! I'm here to accompany you to your morning exercise!"

"Let's run to the EXTREME!"

"Haha~ I want to join too, Tsuna!"

I could hear sound of clothes rummaging in the next door in my Dame brother's room.

"Where's my jacke- oh here it is! Wai- where's the- wahh! (trip) M-my homewor- ah! (trip again) Where did this come fro- ahhh! I'm late!"

Boom. (Gun sound)

"Dame-Tsuna. Get down in 5, 4-"

"HIEE! I'm coming!"

"-3, 2-"

"W-wait! M-my pant's zipper broke! W-"

"-1."

BOOM!

"HIEEE! Don't shoot!"

Click click. Boom. BOOM!

The wall separating my Dame brother's room and mine burst apart, revealing my Dame brother in only his underwear and his school pant halfway down his ankle. The anger growing in my chest finally overwhelmed me, causing me to ran straight towards him and punch him in the face. Growling, I threatened.

"What did I tell you about noise?"

He covered his bruised cheek as tears began forming in his eyes. "N-not to cause any noise..."

"And?"

He diverted his eyes from mine and spluttered. "A-and not to b-break your things..."

I punched him again, eyeing his pathetic form joyfully. "And you disregarded my warning. You think just because you have a bunch of idiots following you around, you are superior over me and can ignore what I say, huh? You pathetic wimp!"

I tried to punched him again, but was stopped by a small hand grabbing onto my wrist. I looked at the owner of the hand and found a baby in black suit and a fedora glaring at me.

"That's enough." He said as he dropped my hand.

I merely smirked and said, "and now you need a _baby_, greatest hitman or not, to protect you, huh? How pathetic!" I then walked back to my bedroom, and took my clothes to the restroom to get dressed. I don't want to be in the same room with that pathetic brother of mine any longer.

* * *

Now you must be wondering why I'm acting like a 'bully' towards my own brother huh?

Okay, first, imagine having a brother who can't do anything right and causes others to laugh at YOU because of what your BROTHER did.

Second, imagine the world's greatest hitman coming into your house and telling you your BROTHER got chosen as candidate to become a mafia BOSS while you get to step aside and watch your brother grow more and more powerful.

Third, imagine having a food fight EVERY meal!

Forth, imagine living with a bunch of strangers!

Fifth, imagine having to check for food poisoning in your bento every lunch.

Sixth, imagine listening to kids crying and grenades exploding EVERY day!

Seventh, imagine groups of black suited man outside your house for a week straight.

Eighth, imagine a gigantic turtle eating you bath tub.

Ninth, imagine unable to sleep because of gunshots and explosions in the next room.

Tenth, imagine your weak and pathetic brother defeating the man who had the power to defeat HIBARI KYOYA!

I wouldn't lie that I'm not jealous. Saying the truth, I wanted to be special like that pathetic brother of mine! What did he do to deserve people following him as if he had saved the world or something? (oh the irony..) What did he do to make Hibari, HIBARI, forgiving him when he's late? And what did I do to deserve living in a war zone and not getting tutored how to defend myself when there were grenades and traps EVERYWHERE in this FREAKING HOUSE!?

I had tried to ask that baby, Reborn, to make me the mafia boss, but he only said my Dame brother has more potential. The Dame brother who can't answer a simple math question and missed EVERY hits in volleyball has MORE potential than ME!? I tried to show Reborn how I'm more powerful by beating my brother up every time he does something pathetic, which is like...everyday, and what I get is not praise and apologies for not making me the boss, but glares and death threats from his pathetic followers, especially the one with dynamites. Even Reborn glared at me with disappointment when I beat Dame-Tsuna up!

Just what had I done to receive all this!?

It's freaking obvious that I have more potential! I aced all my tests and won every game in ALL sports! I have a freaking HUGE fan club and my mom favored me! But why is Dame-Tsuna the one who's getting all the girls (I saw Kyoko in his room once, with another cute brown-haired girl) and the Boss position and the followers!? Shouldn't I be more suitable for the boss position?

* * *

I thought as I stared into the mirror. Looking back at me is a blond boy with ocean blue eyes.

I have looks, brain, and power. What else do I need to prove myself better than my brother?

Suddenly, my reflection shifted into another figure. This figure looked the same as me except he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

_What the heck?!_

But the reflection quickly turned my to normal before I can get a closer look.

I shook my head and continued my morning routine.

Living with a bunch of mentally unstable idiots, I'm already used to strange things happening. I even remembered seeing a girl turning into a boy once, so the reflection incident isn't much of a surprise. Living in this household..no..this war zone, everything can happen, everything is possible. If a girl can change into a boy in seconds, then maybe tomorrow I'll grow three whisker marks! Ha!

After doing my morning routine, I walked downstairs, greeted my mother, and left for school with a piece of bread in my mouth. I ignored the dame-brother who, apparently, had just came back from his morning jog and continued my way to school..

..only to be blocked by a idiot with a bunch of dynamites in hand.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

The idiot glared at me and nudged his lips at my dame-brother.

"Did you do that to Juudaime?" He asked in a low voice.

I looked at my dame-brother and saw the boxing idiot trying to heal the purple bruise on his cheek. I turned back and smirked.

"Yeah, he deserved it. It's his fault for breaking my wall and waking me up with gun shots and explosio-" I quickly blocked the fist coming my way and taunted. "So this is the strength of the right-hand man of dame-Tsuna huh? No wonder...being with dame-Tsuna makes you dame too, I suppose."

The idiot growled with anger and threw all his dynamites toward me. Normally, I would run away, but somehow this..instinct told me to simply walk towards the dynamites. My body moved swiftly towards the dynamites involuntarily and somehow avoided contact with all the dynamites.

I don't know what had just happened but the shocking expression on the idiot, and the others who were watching,'s face diverted my attention. I smirked.

"Stay out of my way, weakling." And with that, I continued my way to school, feeling much better than before.

Maybe seeing what I had just done, Reborn would considering making me a mafia boss?

I could only hope he can see sense.

* * *

**AN: I thought about this in a whim and wrote down what I remembered. I'm not sure where this story is heading, the idea just popped into my mind. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.**

**Please read and review please!**


End file.
